Team SpongeBob
Team Spongebob is the first show created by Teenj12. It was supposedly the "2nd most viewed show on SBC" but it was later discovered that someone refreshed the Team Spongebob page. Many assume it was teenj that did this, and it resulted in an enormous debate. But because there was no rule against this at the time, and because of a mixup involving Clapmaster, and because of no real evidence, teenj could not be blamed. Premiere Date: July 27, 2010 End Date: TBA Status: Returning Spin-Off =Plot -= Team Spongebob revolves around Spongebob, Sandy, Shin, Linda and Patrick saving karate island and later Bikini Bottom from various threats, along the way, meeting new enemies and allies. Season 1-(Lord of Volcanoes) The first season features Spongebob, Sandy, and Patrick sucked through a wormhole and asked by Shin Fu to save Karate Island from the terrible Volcano Lord. Along the way, they develop new skills and collect the golden balls and eventually they defeat the Volcano Lord. During the season, the team meets Bindie. A tricky and conniving blow-fish. The Volcano Lord's Follower, Henry, dies when caught being disloyal to The Volcano Lord Season 2 -(The Ice Age Saga) Focuses on the team preventing an ice age apocalypse and the reign of the Ice Queen. The team gains new members, Squidward and Linda. Sandy leaves the team in "The Karate Master" only to be found in a coma days later in the episode "Home". Squidward is reaveled to be working for the Ice Queen against his friends knowledge in episode 4 "Statues". A man with a bird like costume appears in episdode 23. He is called "The Eagle". The character is in recurring role. In the season two finale, Squidward crosses the Ice Queen and helps his friends end the ice age. Season 3 -(Terror of Conquess) Season 3 is about Shin's father, Conquess attacking Karate Island with his dark forces. The Eagle returns and begins to acquire feelings for Linda. Linda continuous to try to help The Eagle. A relationship between Linda and Spongebob is explored. In the shows first SWEEPS storyline, Twista and Mud Man knock over a train of people, causing the team and many others to be severely injured . Shin eventually kills Twista and Mud Man is put in jail. A romantic interest between Shin and Sandy is breifly highlighted throughout the season, especially when Shin kisses her in her bed while she is asleep. In the season 3 finale, The Eagle/Calvin dies and Shin battles his father and with the help of his friends, he finally defeats Conquess. ﻿Season 4 - (Worlds Apart Saga) Season 4 centers on Team Spongebob battling evil versions of themselves that the flying Dutchman . The team must fight in arena battles against their clones. Sandy has a sort of nervous break down and ditches out on her batlle against Mandy, her clone. This leads her teammates to be dissapointed with her. A new character named Mikey is introduced as The Dutchman's assasin. he tries on two occasions to kill Sandy and Patrick . In "Sandy's Life...On The Line!", Sandy is revealed to have Post Truamatic Stress Disorder , stemming from her experiences on Karate Island. This hurts her teammates and leads to Sandy getting therapy. In "The Last Of Battle", Patrick faces off against his clone who happens to be a female. He ends up and The Flying Dutchman and all of the clones disappear. Season 5 - (Rise of The Demons) Season 5 deals with Shin Fu returning, a new teammate and the team facing attacks from monstrous creatures. The team comes in contact with a mysterious archer who is later revealed to be Pearl Krabs. In "Trails" the team discover a man named the Denominator is behind the demon attacks. Pearl destroys his control machine, but Denominator claimed she made a tragic mistake in doing that. Pearl did in fact make a poor choice in destroying it, because now without the generator, his telepathic force on the demons mind has weakened as shown in "Facilities". In "Denominator's Story (Part 2)" the team learn from Squilliam that Denominator had received surgery to look like the young Barnacle Boy and that the real BB is kidnapped. Squilliam also reveals he helped in Denominator's plans. Denominator tries to destroy Linda and SpongeBob's wedding, but is killed by Pearl. =Main Characters -= Spongebob - The unofficial leader and master martial artist. Spongebob is the only one that can keep the team together when they are falling apart. In the season 2 finale, Spongebob battles the Ice Queen. She is eventually defeated by Squidward. Spongebob has a crush on Linda. Spongebob is shown to be upset with himself after the train crash, believing he failed the people of Karate Island.In the season 3 finale, Spongebob assists Shin in defeating Conquess. In the movie "Land Beyond Time", the ultimate karate move, “Tei Qung” begins to unleash out of Spongebob. Spongebob catches monstrous meltdowns, which Helma and Karrabul use to their advantage. In the final battle against Helma and Karrabul, Spongebob goes on rage and kills Karrabul. Linda helps Spongebob stop Tei Qung from consuming him. The two share a kiss which is applauded by their friends. In the final scene, Spongebob says goodbye to Shin and leaves to Bikini Bottom where he and Linda share another kiss. In season 4, the Dutchman makes clones of the team and makes his clones face off against the team. Spongebob's clone Bobsponge faces off against Spongebob in the episodes "The Dutchman''s Devious Plan" and "Trapped in A Duel To The Death!". ''Spongebob ends up winning, but BobSponge goes into a terrible coma. Spongebob becomes torn between Sandy and Linda. His effection for Sandy reaches a boiling point in "A Surprising Return!" when he is shown quite jealous over Patrick and Sandy's walk in the park. In the Season 4 finale, Spongebob faces off against Mikey and Mandy. The clones disappear just before Spongebob would give up.In the Season 5 Opener, Spongebob discovers a mysterious archer vigilante turns out to be Pearl Krabs. Spongebob welcomes Pearl to the team at the end of the season 5 episode "Trails". Sandy - A powerful karate kicking squirrel. Sandy often goes through tough times. She was found in a coma and brought back to the campsite in episode 27. Linda used her abilities to break the psionic attack on Sandy's mind. In the season 2 finale, Sandy assists Shin and Spongebob in a battle against the Ice Queen. Sandy has been shown to know different karate styles, such as the "koi" move. Sandy is put in a perilous situation during the train crash storyline and faces death. Shin eventually finds her and calls for help. In the season 3 finale, Sandy assists Shin in defeating Conquess. In the movie "Land Beyond Time", Sandy is kidnapped by Karrabul and Helma. Helma and Sandy get into a verbal fight over the team coming to save her. When the team does save her, a battle occurs, in which Sandy see's Spongebob's transformation. Sandy and Spongebob go to a library to learn about Spongebob's monstrous transformation, but they are kidnapped by Qi Tung. Qi Tung tells them that Spongebob is undergoing Tei Qung. At the end of the film Sandy helps take down Karrabul and Helma. She says goodbye to Shin as she leaves for Bikini Bottom. In season 4, Sandy has to fight her clone at the arena, but she uses her invisibility to ditch out of the battle, which dissapoints her friends, mostly Spongebob. In "A Surprising Return!", Sandy and Patrick face off against their old enemy, Mikey. Mikey attacks Sandy and Patrick and Patrick ends up making a terrible earthquake in anger of Mikey hurting Sandy. In "Sandy's Life..On The Line", it is discovered Sandy has Post Traumatic Strss Disorder. Spongebob gets Sandy therapy. In "The Last Of Battle", Sandy returns and cheers Patrick on in the audience during his fight. She conivinces Patrick to use the Under Beneath Earthquake, which successfully works. In the Season 5 Opener, Sandy discovers she can use the same lightwaves that make her invisible to create psionic, telepathically barriers and blasts while fighting monstrous creatures. Sandy continues to use her developed abilities to her advantage throughout the season. In "Facilities", Denominator's nano chips invest Sandy's body, giving her a robotic side. Her robotic side mixes with her developed telekinisis and gives her technopathy. Shin Fu (Season 1 - Season 3, Season 5 - Present) - A powerful fish who is half sea demon. Shin uses various forms of black magic. He has the most common sense on the team. Shin's father attacks the team in a two-part episode (18 & 19), in Season 2. Conquess absorbs Shin, but Shin conceals his father within him. In the season 2 finale, Shin assists his friends in stopping the Ice Age.Shin looses his memory of the last five months after Conquess sends demons after him. Through Linda's illuminapathy, Shin regains his memories and faces "hitman", Conquess's dangerous assassin. The team set a plan in motion and they defeat hitman by putting his soul to rest. In the train crash storyline, Shin has been shown to have feelings for Sandy.Shin also faces off against Twista, in the process, killing him. In the season 3 finale, Shin battles his father and with the help of his friends, he finally defeats Conquess. In the movie "Land Beyond Time", Shin and Patrick discover Helma is a demon tamer at a library. Shin and Patrick are ambushed by small demons, but they win the battle. Shin is shown to be very concerned about Spongebob's monstrous outbursts. Shin successfully kills Helma in the final battle scene and later says goodbye to his friends, who are leaving for Bikini Bottom with tears jotting out his eyes. In the Season 5 Opener, he returns to the team and helps them protect Bikini Bottom. He discovers that a group of monstrous demons are actually made out of toxic and waste products. Patrick - A starfish with earthbending powers. He usually is very insecure about his strength. In the season two finale, Patrick assists Linda in stopping Squidward from getting away with the diamond. In the train crash storyline, Patrick breaks his leg and ends up in the hospital. He and Linda grow a little more closer. In the movie "Land Beyond Time", Shin and Patrick discover Helma is a demon tamer at a library. Shin and Patrick are ambushed by small demons, but they win the battle. Patrick is badly hurt by Karrabul in the final battle, but Linda heals him with her illuminapathy. In the last scene, Patrick hugs Shin goodbye as he leaves back to Bikini Bottom. In season 4 Patrick grows closer to Sandy. This is shown mostly when, Patrick and Sandy are attacked by Mikey. He gets so upset that Mikey hurts Sandy that he causees a huge earthquake that brings Mikey and Team Spongebob down under. He becomes sad when he hears Sandy has PTSD. In "Patrick is Summoned", Patrick is called in to fight his female clone, Patricia He makes attempts to hide this from his friends, but they eventually find out. In "The Last Of Battle", Patrick faces off against Patricia. He see's Sandy in the audience and she convinces him to create an earthquake to win the competittion. Patrick wins and The Dutchaman and the clones, dissapear. In the Season 5 Opener, Patrick helps the team in battling a group of demons. Squidward (Season 2) (Partially Deceased) - Squidward was convinced by Spongebob to join the team and come to Karate Island. he soon adopted the power of telepathy. Squidward betrays his friends after getting sick due to Spongebob bringing him to Karate Island. He gains remorse for his actions and uses a psionic attack on the Ice Queen in order to get the diamond to end the ice age. In the end, Squidward is trapped in crystal due to the diamonds curse. Linda (Season 2 - Present) - A small whale with big powers. Linda can control and absorb light and sun rays, but can her powers progress to something more? Linda has slight crush on Spongebob. Linda learns in episode 27 that she is a illuminapath. Illuminapathy refers to using light source to help the mind and break psionic attacks against it. In the season two finale, Linda stops Squidward from getting away with the diamond. In season 3, Linda and The Eagle begin to have romantic tension. In the train crash storyline, Linda and Shin help Patrick when his leg is broke. Linda is even shown visiting Patrick in the hospital. In the season 3 finale, Linda and Calvin (The Eagle) kiss as he dies from being exposed to poison. Linda then helps Spongebob and Shin battle Conquess. In the movie "Land Beyond Time", Linda is very afraid and shocked by Spongebobs's monstrous outbursts and informs the team of this. In the final battle, Helma makes Karrabul strike Linda to get Spongebob angry. The plan works until Spongebob kills Karrabul. When Tei Qung begins to take over his soul, Linda helps him fight back and they kiss. In the final scene, Linda says goodbye to Shin and leaves to Bikini Bottom where she and Spongebob share another kiss. In season 4, Linda and Spongeob begin they're relationship, which Sandy is jealous of. This leads to many fights between the girls through season 4. In the episode "Linda's Time", Linda has to fight her clone Cindia. Linda wins the battle, but Cindia comes back for revenge. The Dutchman shows up however and stops Cindia, saying she is being a bad sport. In The Season 5 Opener, she is puzzled by the appearance of mysterious archer girl. Pearl (Season 5 - Present) - The whale daughter of Mr.Krabs. In the Season 5 Opener, Spongebob uncovers that she is the mysterious archer vigilante. She then runs off, leaving her mask behind and the team..still puzzled. Pearl makes a peace treaty with the team in "Hard As Steele". In "Trails" she destroys Denominator's generator. Team Spongebob ask her to join in order to help them take down Denominator. She accepts the offer. =Recurring Role -= Volcano Lord (Season 1),(Deceased) Henry, The Follower (Season 1),(Deceased) Bindie (Season 1), (Guest Star Season 2) The Eagle (Season 2 -- Season 3) (Deceased) The Ice Queen (Season 2) Conquess (Season 2 - Season 3) (Deceased) Mikey (Season 4) The Flying Dutchman (Season 4) (Deceased) Mandy (Season 4) Deceased Cindia (Season 4) Deceased =Villains -= Volcano Lord (Deceased) Ice Queen Conquess (Deceased) Stone-Man Fire-Man Bindie (Anti-hero) The Eagle/Calvin (Anti-hero) The Mud Man (Deceased) The Twista (Deceased) Nominoid Helma (Deceased) Karrabul (Deceased) Henry, The Follower (Anti-hero) (Deceased) The Flying Dutchman (Deceased) Mikey Mandy (Deceased) Bobsponge (Deceased) Cindia (Deceased) Denominator XJ1 XJ2 =﻿Powers and Abilities -= Spongebob Squarepants - Spongebob has a mastery of karate and kong fu. He has mastered many moves such as the "koi" move. Acheiving the highest form of karate once. From season 4 on, Spongebob acquired the ability to run faster than the speed of sound. In other words, Super Speed. He has proven to be great at combat while using his super speed. Sandy Cheeks - Sandy can bend light waves around her to render her self invisble. Her invisbility also granted her the power to bend light waves to create psionic weapons, as seen during the Worlds Apart Saga. Sandy has now advanced her abilities to a greater strength, being able to bend light waves to make telepathic and psionic blasts and barriers on her enemies. Through her robotic side, she now has a greater amount of stregnth and can control mechanical and technical objects. Shin Fu- Shin has the ability to control dark matter. This grants him the ability to move objets with the dark corner of his mind, steming from him being half sea demon. Shin can also create powerful blasts of dark magic and throw them at his enemies. Patrick Star - Patrick is a geomancer. He can control the earth beneath him and use it to fly on and throw at his enemies. His highest use of his powers so far has been when he created a huge earthquake in the Worlds Apart Saga. Linda Flower - Linda has the ability to use and bend light waves around her to heal and enhance the mind of others from psionic attacks. Linda can also create powerful blasts of light, or rather radiation. Pearl Krabs - Pearl appears to be a skilled archer, taking out and exploding a whole group of demons. =Critical Reception -= The showed negative reviews upon its first airing. That70'sguy92 gave the show an F, stating that: "The episodes are extremely short. If these were actually broadcast, they would be less than five minutes long, if that. That is something you really want to avoid while crafting spin-offs. Another problem is that there is no emotion, and no character development. Just fighting." tvguy stated: "Look...you have AWESOME ideas and TS eps are action packed but just work on the structure on your writing. Grammar errors plague your eps and the eps would be around five minutes if they are actually aired. The only eps that CAN be short are if they're summary-type spin-offs. But yours in dialog driven. But if your writing can be better, your spin off will be better." Over time the show was received better by critics who say its improved.The show is the fourth spinoff in history to receive over 1000 views. Movie - Team Spongebob - The Movie: Land Beyond Time Development on the first ever Team Spongebob has been considered. If green-lit, the movie will be in theaters sometime in the beginning of 2011. On November 16, 2010, The movie was green-lit and is in production. As of Decemeber 26, 2010, the movie is finished and set to air on the 7th of January. The movie brought in a lot of viewers and has been given a positive review. Team Spongebob - Emotions Touching Across Time Development of a sequel Team Spongebob has been green-lit as of July 5, 2011. The movie is going to center on Pearl making decisions on the rest of her life. College.... or Team Spongebob? Meanwhile, Spongebob and Linda make the ultimate decision - Marriage. Due to technical issues, the movie could not be produced. Team Spongebob Origins: Shin Fu Development of a prequel Team Spongebob movie has been green-lit as of July 5, 2011. The movie will center on the backstory of popular character Shin Fu. =Related Events -= EXTRAS On November 27th, old episodes began re-airing with added comments and insight on the particular episode. The event is a preparation for season 3 of Team Spongebob on December 6th, 2010. On November 28, 2010, Part 1 of the first ever Team Spongebob Documentary was posted.On, December 2, 2010, the final part was posted. The event has been well received by critics. ﻿Team Spongebob Xat Event - On March 19, 2011, teenj12 hosted an event on the xat where users could ask characters of Team Spongebob questions about the show and even about teenj12 in general. The event had been very successful and teenj12 gave out trophies to everyone who participated. =Music -= There has been many different songs played throughout the show. Ep.8 - It Ends Tonight By: All American Rejects (Season 1) Ep.9 - It Ends Tonight By: All American Rejects (Season 1) Ep.10 - Move Along By:The All American Rejects (Season 1) Ep.14 - Tears Dry On Their Own By: Amy Winehouse (Season 2) Ep.16 - Best Friend By:Toybox. (Season 2) Ep.20 - Move Along By:The All American Rejects (Season 2) Land Beyond Time (Movie) - Time Stands Still: All American Rejects Land Beyond Time (Movie) - Hey There Delilah: Plain White T’s Land Beyond Time (Movie) - Bad Day: Daniel Powter Land Beyond Time (Movie) - Goodbye: Plankeye DVD RELEASES - Season 4, Volume 1 - (April 19, 2011) Season 4, Volume 2 (May 15, 2011) =Awards -= 6th Spin-Off Awards - Best Storyline (Runner Up) Best Male Character (Runner Up: Shin Fu) Best Current Spin-off (Nominated) 7th Spin-Off Awards - Best Couple (Linda/Calvin Nominated) Best Drama (Nominated) Best Selection (Nominated) Best Spin-off (Nominated) 8th Spin-Off Awards - Best Spin-off Best Male Main Character Best Storyline Best Season Premiere (The Beasts From Below) Best Episode (Improvisation) =List Of Episodes -= Season 1- 1.Karate Island-July 26,2010 2.Karate Island-July 27,2010 3.Strike One-July 28, 2010 4.Power Up- July 29, 2010 5/6.Plan B (Two part Special)-August 2, 2010 7.The Origin- August 4, 2010 8.Doubts-August 8, 2010 9/10.Battle Lines (Two Part Season Finale Special)- August 12, 2010 (Part 1), August 15, 2010 (Part 2). Season 2- 11./New Teams Pt.1/ (Festival Episode)- August 27, 2010 12.Cold War Pt.2 (Festival Episode)- August 28, 2010 13.Sick- September 2, 2010 14.Statues- September 9, 2010 15.Stoned- September 9, 2010 16.The Return- September 10, 2010 17.The Karate Master- September 27, 2010 18.Shin's Backstory (Pt.1)- October 1, 2010 19.Shin's Backstory (Pt.2)- October 4, 2010 20.Move Along- October 11, 2010 21.Linda- October 24, 2010 22.Squid Vs. Pat- November 1, 2010 23.The Eagle (Part 1)- November 7, 2010 24.The Eagle (Part 2)- November 16, 2010 25.The Girl Who Helped- November 17, 2010 26.Karate Island Krusty Krab- November 18, 2010 27.Home- November 19, 2010 28.Trapped and Betrayed- November 20, 2010 29/30.Dawn Of A New Day- November 25, 2010 Season 3- 31. Shadow of the Day- December 7, 2010 32. Return Of The Eagle- December 8, 2010 33. Powerless- December 9, 2010 34. The Blood Of Triton- December 10, 2010 35. Memory Blank- December 19, 2010 36. Air Attacks: Merry Nuclear Christmas!- December 22, 2010 37. The Mud Man (Part 1)- December 23rd, 2010 38. The Mud Man (Part 2)- December 24th, 2010 39. Forces Of Nature (Part 1)- December 26th, 2010 40. Forces Of Nature (Part 2)- December 27th, 2010 41. Bruises- December 29, 2010 42. Stand In The Dark (Part 1)- December 30, 2010 43. Stand In The Dark (Part 2)- December 31, 2010 =Movie -= Team Spongebob - The Movie: Land Beyond Time - January 7, 2011 ﻿Season 4 - Ep.44 "Haunted" (Part 1) - February 1st, 2011 Ep.45 "Haunted" (Part 2) - February 2nd, 2011 Ep.46 "Sculptured" - February 3rd, 2011 Ep.47 "M.O.M" - February 4th, 2011 Ep.48 "The Dutchman's Devious Plan" (Part 1) - February 5th, 2011 Ep.49 "Trapped In A Duel To The Death" (Part 2) - February 6, 2011 Ep.50 "Sandy's Solitary Battle" (Part 1) - February 7, 2011 Ep.51 "The Flying Dutchman's True Intentions Revealed!" (Part 2) - February 12, 2011 Ep.52 "Low Day" - February 13, 2011 Ep.53 "Linda's Time" (Part 1) - February 15, 2011 Ep.54 "The Light That Guides The Saint!" (Part 2) - February 19, 2011 Ep.55 "A Suprising Return" (Part 1) - February 20,2011 Ep.56 "Sandy's Life... On The Line!" (Part 2) - February 26,2011 Ep.57 "A Distinctive Decision" - March 19, 2011 Ep.58 "Concrete Angel" (Part 1) - March 20, 2011 Ep.59 "Sandy Wins The Day" (Part 2) - March 21, 2011 Ep.60 "Bobsponge Awakens!" - March 22nd, 2011 Ep.61 "Patrick Is Summoned" - March 27th, 2011 Ep.62 "The Last Of Battle" (Part 1) - March 27th, 2011 Ep.63 "Patrick, Use The Under Beneath Earthquake!" (Part 2) - March 27th, 2011 Season 5 - Ep.64 "The Beasts From Below" (Part 1) - May 6th, 2011 Ep.65 "The Beasts From Below" (Part 2) - May 6th, 2011 Ep.66 "Hard As Steele" - May 14, 2011 (Supposed to air May 13, 2011, but was delayed) Ep.67 "Trails" - May 20, 2011 Ep.68 “Improvisation” - June 3, 2011 Ep.69 "Wonderland" - June 17, 2011 Ep.70 "Facilities" - June 25, 2011 Ep.71 "Stronger" - July 1st, 2011 Ep.72 "The Hazard Room" - July 8, 2011 Ep.73 "Denominator's Story" (Part 1) - July 15, 2011 Ep.74 "Denominator's Story" (Part 2) - July 25, 2011 Ep.75 "Grounded" - August 1, 2011 Ep.76 "Nonexistent" - August 23, 2011 Ep.77 "Blackmail" - August 28, 2011 Ep.78 "Conspiracies" (Part 1) - September 30th, 2011 Ep.79 "Conspiracies" (Part 2) - October 8th, 2011 Ep.80 "Tensions Blazing" (Part 1) Ep.81 "Tensions Blazing" (Part 2) Team Spongebob Franchise Team SpongeBob The Mud Man Related Shows Down Under MermaidMan The Brave and The Bold Category:Spin-offs